Challenge 4
Main Challenge Words: Win,Heart, Steal, Fire, Air Tie Breaker Words:Victory, Challenge, Love, Hero. 1st Position: Prarthana Modi with 2 upvotes in tie breaker 'The Battle Wasn't Over ' I was walking down a street, Hearing the sounds of metal against steal, I could hear the sounds of two feet, Running away, it felt so real. The air was buzzing, Like a bee, Nervous voices were humming, A song inside me. I was surrounded by blazing fire, It called for revenge, I took the wrong step in need dire, When I realised my wrongdoing, I took a pledge. This was going to be a long journey, A journey to my destiny, It wasn't anymore a mystery, My heart was broken with intensity. For I realised that I could never win, Not this battle where hope had died, Ahead in the path the light was dim, The battle wasn't over but the blood had now dried. Tie Breaker My Guiding Light Waking up with the sun, Energy spreading through her. A world enlightened, Through her eyes. Always ready to face, The next challenge of life. Her graceful steps, Her dazzling smile, Her soft touch, Spreading love and hope in me, Like sparks of electricity. The multitasker, Of my house, My dear Mother! Helping me climb, The stairs of life. The guiding light, Showing the way, To gain victory, Over our inner demons. Oh Mother, What can I do? To ever repay this favor? The favor of, Giving me this life, And walking with me, Through the horrors, Of this wonderful life. My hero, My inspiration, My dear Mother! 2nd Position: Asterin Blackbeak 13 She was exhausted....they had fought for days...this war.....it was pointless..they could have won..... only if they had known, most of army was on the other side of the country it would be too late when they arrive. Their defenses were weakened and so many had fallen...her brothers and sisters by soul dying around her and she was unable to help. Her heart was beating fast, her ears ringing of the sound steal striking against metal and the smell of blood and flesh in the air.She needed to get up one more time, she had to get up one more time, the command to fall back had already ring out....but she wouldn't, they were going to lose and be taken as prisoners, and she didn't bare that tought, she will keep fighting she would go down doing it. As she stood up she felt terrible pain in her back....her wounds were deep she wouldn't make it anyways. A man came running towards her she dodged his attack Ignoring the pain that went through her whole body , and stabbed through him. She fell against her sword but got back up. She looked into the dictanse.......and saw the enemy's troops.......she realized there was not even a bit of hope they, were out numbered.......but she wouldn't give up....she had a kingdom to fight for, a family to die for... Category:Challenge Category:Poems Category:Short Stories